During recent years, researchers and therapists have begun to view alcoholism as a multifactorial symptom-complex. Within this frame of reference, the role of the spouse of the alcoholic vis a vis the partner's drinking behavior, has come under close scrutiny. However, the results of such observations have for the most part been a number of conflicting hypotheses rather than any unifying concept regarding the role of the spouse. A major shortcoming of these earlier investigations has been a lack of systematic, objective and quantitative studies which have utilized adequate control groups. The proposed research seeks to examine the interactional patterns of "alcoholic couples", during sobriety and experimental drinking, and to contrast these interactional patterns with those observed in other psychiatrically defined problem couples (non-alcohol related) and normal couples. This study utilizes clinical observations, psychological and interactional inventories and video-tape recordings.